Dennis 2 - All The President's Menace
|running time = 43 minutes |catalogue number = VC1076 |rating = }} Dennis 2 - All The President's Menace & Five Other Hysterical Adventures is a UK VHS by The Video Collection on 2nd March 1987. It contains six animated episodes from the 1986 cartoon TV series that is based on America's best loved "Dennis the Menace" comic book series by Hank Ketcham Description Dennis, America's best loved young comic-strip scoundrel, pursues a life which is non-stop pandemonium for his parents, his long suffering neighbour Mr Wilson and everyone else who has the misfortune of becoming involved with this dimunitive menace. They can't live with him and you won't be able to live without him, as you witness him get into more scrapes than is conceivalby possible in six hysterical stories. Episodes # ALL THE PRESIDENT'S MENACE # THE LOVE ROWBOAT # WILSON THE MENACE # SPA BLAHS # WHALE OF A TALE # DISASTER ON THE GREEN Credits Directed by Michael Maliani Produced by Jean Chalopin, Andy Heyward, Tetsuo Katayama © 1986 General Mills Copyright © 1987 Packaging Design Futurevision Limited The Video Collection is marketed by Futurevision Limited. Unit 10, Brunswick Inductrial Park, Waterfall Road, New Southgate, LONDON N11 1JL. Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Dennis the Menace intro * All the President's Menace title card * Start of All the President's Menace (1986) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Disaster on the Green (1986) * Dennis the Menace closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Rare 1987 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Dennis the Menace intro * All the President's Menace title card * Start of All the President's Menace (1986) Closing (Rare 1987 release) (with no trailer) * End of Disaster on the Green (1986) * Dennis the Menace closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Despite being released in 1987, Early prints of this VHS has the 1986 promo. The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Dennis 1 - All the Preseidents' Menace and Five Other Hysterical Adventures (UK VHS 1987) Spine.jpg|Spine Dennis 1 - All the Preseidents' Menace and Five Other Hysterical Adventures (UK VHS 1987) Back cover.jpg|Back cover Dennis 1 - All the Preseidents' Menace and Five Other Hysterical Adventures (UK VHS 1987) Cassette.jpg|Cassette with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" trailer from 1986 Dennis 1 - All the Preseidents' Menace and Five Other Hysterical Adventures (UK VHS 1987) (2).jpeg Dennis 1 - All the Preseidents' Menace and Five Other Hysterical Adventures (UK VHS 1987) Spine (2).jpeg Dennis 1 - All the Preseidents' Menace and Five Other Hysterical Adventures (UK VHS 1987) Back cover (2).jpeg Dennis 1 - All the Preseidents' Menace and Five Other Hysterical Adventures (UK VHS 1987) Cassette with The Video Collection 'New Catalogue' trailer from 1986.jpeg Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Dennis the Menace Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:VHS Videos with No trailers